1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bed structures for hauling; and more particularly, to a light-weight structure having an improved structural member having a replaceable element to allow replacement of an associated bed member or replacement of the replacement element when worn.
2. State of the Prior Art
Various structures for supporting and transporting snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles, garden tractors, motorcycles, and the like have been described. Many of these structures are associated with trailers that can be towed behind a vehicle. Many general hauling structures included fixed tie-down devices around the periphery of the bed that are utilized in conjunction with chains, ropes, elastic style hooked tie-down devices, or retractable web tie-down material. Tying objects or various types of recreational vehicles in this manner is time consuming, inconvenient, and in many instances unsafe and inadequate.
Various types of specialty tie-down and clamp-down devices have been developed to be utilized in conjunction with specific objects. For example, various types of snowmobile trailers have bar structures that can be affixed across the tops of the snowmobile skis and are affixed to the edge frame of the trailer structure. These devices characteristically are in fixed position and do not accommodate a snowmobile being at various locations along the length of the bed. In some cases portions of the frame are adapted to receive part of skis and retain them. These arrangements are lacking in versatility, and in some cases do no adequately restrain the vehicles.
Certain types of trailers utilized for transporting motorcycles and the like have a longitudinal channel in which the wheels are placed to prevent the wheels from sliding sideways, and the tie-down is accomplished by various devices as mentioned above. While assisting the positioning of the motorcycle, these channels substantially impair the use of the trailer for any other function, and do nothing to prevent the forward and backward motion of the motorcycle.
Many of the transport beds are constructed of a supporting frame to which a deck or bed is affixed. Various structures and devices have been utilized to affix the bed to the frame, including bolts, clamps, screws and sundry fixtures and fasteners. The prior art type of fastening is costly in assembly and does not readily allow replacement of worn or damaged bed material. An improvement has been recognized in the prior art wherein side structural members have channels in which the bed material can be inserted and supported along its length. These prior art arrangements generally only deal with the entire bed and require substantial additional fastening structures across the width of the bed to the various frame support members. Such structures are not readily repairable or replaceable even with the sliding channels at the sides.
It is a primary objective of this invention to provide an improved transport bed structure.
Yet another objective is to provide a transport bed that has improved clamp-down and tie-down mechanisms.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide bed mounting structures that minimize the cost of construction and maximize the ease of repair and replacement.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved clamp-down and tie-down mechanisms that are light-weight, durable, and relatively maintenance free.
These and other more detailed and specific objectives will become apparent from a consideration of the following description of the invention.
The present invention includes a bed structure utilized for transporting objects, and includes an improved clamp-down mechanism. One aspect of the improved clamp-down mechanism involves a telescoping clamping member that is associated with an elongated retention channel integrated as part of the bed structure, where the telescoping clamp mechanism can be selectively positioned along the length of the retention channel and utilized to clamp at various locations on the bed. One or more retention channels may be utilized in a spaced apart relationship. The telescoping clamp members can be retracted and rotated for installation into the clamp position and for releasing from the clamp position.
A tie-down mechanism can also be used within the same retention channels and is likewise subject to variable positioning along the retention channel to form a tie-down relationship with an object.
The telescoping clamp-down mechanism and the tie-down mechanism are each retained in the retention channel by a rotatable cam that hold the mechanisms in the retention channel in a first position and allows them to be removed from the retention channel in a second position.
The retention channels and the structural frame members are adapted to have bed retaining channels along their lengths to support, retain, and protect the edges of the bed material without additional clamps or fastening mechanisms.
The rear frame member generally has a channel cross-section and is adapted for mounting lights within the channel recess to protect them from damage. In one configuration the rear member has a lower limit or lip portion for protecting the rear frame member if the associated bed structure is lowered to contact the surface for loading. The upper portion of the rear frame member includes a predetermined number of protrusions extending along the length thereof. A slidably engagable ramp structure is adapted with a longitudinal channel configured to match the arrangement of longitudinal protrusions on the rear frame member. The ramp member is slidably attached to the rear frame member when the bed structure has been put in place, and is adapted to retain and protect the rear edge of the bed. The ramp structure is sloped to allow ease of loading from the rear when the bed structure is utilized with a tiltable supporting structure.
All of the component parts are integrally formed from extruded light-weight material and cut to lengths required for assembly, there providing an efficient and cost-effective manufacturing system for various sizes of bed structures.